<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It seems like the fate is blind (RUS) by TomboyishHikarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988182">It seems like the fate is blind (RUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomboyishHikarin/pseuds/TomboyishHikarin'>TomboyishHikarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomboyishHikarin/pseuds/TomboyishHikarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то обретает смысл жизни, когда находит дом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragami Rouga/Miserea | Hyouryuu Kiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Спасение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSweater/gifts">VioletSweater</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
В пучине нищеты и страха один ребёнок сиял от счастья. Жизнь, начавшаяся с новой страницы, начала оберегать его от всей грязи, исходящей со внешнего мира.<br/>
Одичалый человеческий ребёнок, лет 5-6  на вид, осознал, что есть округ, где чувствуешь себя как дома. Его глубокие синие глаза не могли соврать.<br/>
Омни-лорды, Вездесущие. Монстры, посвятившие  своё вечное бытие благородному делу – помогать детям, которые не могли защититься от полка одиночества. Лорды старались откликаться на каждый зов. </p><p> «Души детей причудливы, наивны, но они морально растут» Каждый раз Омни-Лорды докладывали один и тот же отчёт. Но один Страж встретил человека, которого хотел ценить как родного, незаменимого.</p><p> Рядом с малышом стояла фигура, которую едва можно было принять за монстра. Выглядел он как человеческий ребёнок, повыше ростом. По внешнему виду казалось, будто это Страж Вод: Омни Лорд носил невероятного вида плащ, сделанный из воды. Это был демон одного из миров, Подземелья. Лорд Мисерия.</p><p> «А можно я тебе дам имя?»</p><p> Застенчивый вопрос от бездомного ребёнка прозвучал как своеобразная ласка, которую редко услышишь, живи средь суровых монстров.</p><p> «Интересно, зачем? И какое же?» </p><p> Мисерия был заинтригован. Конечно, он привыкал к ребёнку, который мог внезапно решиться на внезапные поступки, не характерные для изолированных детей.</p><p> «Я чётко помню твоё сильное желание забыть суетливое существование в виде демона! И начать жить, под ликом человека. Мне снилось имя. Кири. Оно бы так подошло тебе!»</p><p> Демон был немного тронут. Впервые перед ним стоял человеческий ребёнок, который был настолько близок и мог взаимно понимать. Нежно погладив дитя по растрёпанным серебристым волосам, Лорд одобрительно кивнул.<br/>
На этом моменте волчонок искренне улыбнулся и крепко обнял своего друга.<br/>
Жизни волчонка и демона изменились. Каждый день перестал быть ничтожным, потому что вместе они могли играть, исследовать мир и, самое главное, оберегать от одиночества. Но чем дальше шла жизнь, тем больше вопросов задавал волчонок. Мисерия же скрывал волнение слабой улыбкой.<br/>
В один день демон решил обрадовать своего друга лёгкой прогулкой. Посадив на плечи ребёнка, демон безмятежно летел по просторам. Волчонок тяжело дышал от восторга. И всё это было одним большим подарком от близкого друга. Эти просторы впечатляли детские глаза.<br/>
Но внезапно демон, схватившись за сердце, упал на землю с грохотом.</p><p> «Кири! Кири! Что с тобой, прошу, вставай!»</p><p> Ребёнок был страшно напуган. Он крепко обнял демона, пытаясь надеяться на лучшее.</p><p> «Похоже, пришло время…»</p><p> Слова демона пугали.</p><p> «Пожалуйста, прости меня о том, что умолчал об одном…»</p><p> «О чём ты говоришь…?»</p><p> «Когда ребёнок морально взрослеет, Омни-Лорд исчезает из его жизни, ведь его миссия выполнена. Но я никак не мог собраться с силами и сказать тебе эту правду…»</p><p> После этих слов Мисерия на мгновение исчез и вновь появился.</p><p> «Не оставляй меня одного!»</p><p> Громко расплакавшись, ребёнок всё крепче обнимал монстра.</p><p> «Закон порой сильнее чувств… Что я смогу сделать напоследок, чтобы ты меня простил?»</p><p> «Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня в последний день…» </p><p> Эту просьбу Мисерия не мог не выполнить. </p><p> Когда стемнело, волчонок не желал отпускать своего друга, пытаясь не уснуть. Он лежал на Мисерии, чтобы убедиться в близости. Но сон одолел.<br/>
Очнувшись, ребёнок почувствовал непривычный холод. Это значило одно – рядом нет друга, того, кто защищал и любил.<br/>
Но не успел сирота и среагировать, как вдруг обнаружил перед собой вещь невероятной красоты. Это был кулон, сотворённый из прозрачного кристалла. Он был выполнен в виде слезы. Похоже, то была слеза Демона Лорда, который поневоле потерял дорогого человека. </p><p> «Кири. Имя, которым я сильно дорожу. Но прошу, не забывай меня…»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Экстра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Не каждый кров, пускай он будет процветающим, тёплый. </p><p> Люди более не видали скитавшегося волчонка, ведь к нему спустился «ангел». Белокурый мальчишка-ровесник, сказавший лишь «я возьму тебя, потому что хочу» забрал душу бродячего ребёнка.</p><p> Каждый новый день синие глаза лицезрели красивые залы, как в самых желанных снах. И с этого дня он теперь Арагами Роуга, член семьи, которая даровала вторую жизнь. </p><p> Но средь этой роскоши одновременно ощущалась и жуть вперемешку с пустотой. Волчонок не чувствовал тепла, любви: ему казалось, что никто не может его защитить. Ребёнок боялся поделиться страхом, ведь свобода слова у него отсутствовала.</p><p> В один из вечеров уже Арагами решился осмотреть выдвижной шкаф. Среди хаотично разложенных безделушек мальчишка обнаружил вещь, которую словно видел словно впервые. Кулон-слеза. </p><p> Это было странным чувством. Эта вещь, от которой становилось тепло. Но неизвестно, почему. Надев кулон, Роуга слабо улыбнулся. Вот-вот он мог вспомнить самый дорогой момент за всю жизнь, как вдруг...</p><p> «Ты совершенно не развлекаешь меня, не выходя из своей комнаты!»</p><p> Этот капризный тон принадлежал тому самому «ангелу-спасителю», он же мелкое чадо знатной семьи.</p><p> «Но что я вижу?!»</p><p> «Меня угнетает эта ересь!» </p><p> Белокурый ребёнок грубо схватился за кулон, сорвав его с шеи собеседника. <br/>Сжав его, ребёнок без доли жалости сломал украшение. Этот звук был похож, словно чьё-то сердце разорвали на куски плоти. Неаккуратно разбросав осколки, он добавил. </p><p> «Ещё одна бессмысленная вещь в моём доме - я вынужден поговорить с тобой серьёзно, Роуга». </p><p> После столь ожесточённого поступка собеседник покинул комнату.</p><p> Роуга присел на колени перед осколками. Ему казалось, будто он услышал чей-то плач. Но у ребёнка появился цель: найти ответ на вопрос, чьё это сокровище.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Это AU.<br/>Да, я обещала рассказ с Приключенцами, но позже мне пришла эта идея.<br/>Омни Лорды - это стражи, которые являются к одиноким детям.<br/>Имя Кири было дано таким образом.<br/>Роуга - совсем малыш</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>